Reescribiendo la Historia
by giselmalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy tiene una misión, Hermione tendrá que decidir por un bando, Harry necesitará de mucha ayuda para cumplir con la profecia. Todo a ello sumado a una joven que aparecerá para poner su mundo patas arribas. Amor, amistad, odio, rencor. Lo que no saben, es que su futuro ya esta escrito.


_Hacía tiempo que no volvía por F.F con una historia. Llevo varias noches que ronda por mi cabeza y hoy he decidido plasmarla. Si esto tiene éxito la continuaré. Llevo ya unos cuantos capítulos._

 _La historia está ambientada en el 6º libro, así que olvidaros de parte de él, algo del 7 y totalmente del dichoso y odioso epílogo. (Sigo diciendo que Hermione será siempre de Draco)._

 _Hay algunas alteraciones en la historia, nuevos personajes y algunos que ni mencionaré. Trataré de seguir el canon._

 _Y solo espero que me deis una oportunidad y que me comentéis que os parece._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todo esto pertenece su Alteza Real JotaKá Rowling, yo solo me permito el lujo de jugar con ellos y seguir fantaseando._

 _Con mucho love,_

 _Gisel_

llegada

Aquella era una fría noche, nadie en su sano juicio se habría aventurado a pasear por esas calles. El hielo y la nieve eran los principales protagonistas de aquella navideña estampa. Una farola se apagó repentinamente, de la nada, aparecieron dos hombres a escasos metros de distancia. Se miraron e inclinaron la cabeza en señal de saludo. Solo hubo silencio, parecían que estuvieran a la espera de algo, o de alguien…

\- ¿Está seguro de que aparecerá? –preguntó uno de ellos desconfiado.

-Claro que sí, la han visto –sentenció el más mayor.

El joven arrugó la nariz.

-Sigo sin entender cómo se puede fiar de esa mujer.

-Porque pocas veces se ha equivocado mi querido amigo. –sentenció- además, tenemos que poner toda nuestra fe en que sea verdad. Vendrá.

Un destello iluminó toda la calle, como si de un foco de luz se tratara, como si fuera un espectáculo, en mitad de la calle apareció.

Una mujer. Una mujer joven, de apenas 19 años.

Los dos hombres se acercaron a ella pausadamente. Uno de ellos la evaluaba con la mirada. La joven al notar su presencia se giró, quedando cara a cara con ellos. Pudieron notar su sorpresa al ser descubierta.

-Buenas noches querida, bienvenida a Hogsmeade, soy Albus Dumbledore –se presentó el anciano mago. - y este –señaló a su acompañante- es el profesor Snape.

Snape inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

La joven los observaba con ojos curiosos, pero se podía ver que estaba fascinada. Se puso erguida e inclinó ella también la cabeza.

-Buenas noches profesores. Es un honor conocerles. Soy Andy, y me da la sensación de que sabían de mi llegada.

Dumbledore sonrió, la respuesta a todas sus dudas, ella, no podía negar quien era. De donde venía. Apenas la conocía y ya la admiraba.

-Eso, mi querida señorita Andy, se lo explicaré por el camino. Sabemos a qué ha venido, y tengo que decirle, que aquí, mi colega -miró a Snape- y yo, le ayudaremos.

Andy sonrió con autosuficiencia, por un momento sus ojos parecieron dorados, fue fugaz, después volvieron a ser azules.

Hermione bufó por decimonovena vez en lo que iba de tarde. No podía. Lo intentaba y no lo conseguía, quería concentrarse y estudiar. Pero tener a Lavender y Ron comiéndose como si no hubiera mañana no era una escena muy agradable. Podría haberse ido, pero después de tres semanas se negó a abandonar la biblioteca de nuevo.

Por mucho que se fuera, daba igual donde se pusiera o donde se escondiera, la sombra de Lavender y Ron la encontraba. Llegó a pensar que incluso lo hacían a propósito, después desechó esa idea, puesto que estaban tan ensimismados entre ellos, que todos los demás no merecían su atención.

-Voy a vomitar.

Con un sonoro suspiro cerró el libro y guardó sus cosas. Sin apenas mirarles salió de la biblioteca dejando solo el sonido de unos labios chocando entre sí.

Tan distraída iba que no vio venir un cuerpo en su misma dirección. La bolsa cayó junto a su dueña al suelo.

\- ¡Ay, lo siento muchísimo! –gritó una voz femenina.

Hermione alzó la mirada y se quedó embelesada.

Andy la sonreía de lado, a modo de disculpa. Su larga melena dorada iba recogida en coleta alta. Y sus ojos… Hermione sentía como si un invisible hilo la obligara a mirarlos. Era una sensación extraña. Como si la conociera, sentía calidez.

Andy le extendió la mano, que fue aceptada y la ayudó a reincorporarse.

-Gracias por la ayuda –dijo Hermione, mientras se limpiaba y acomodaba la falda.

-De nada, tendría que haberte esquivado al ver que seguías recto.

Ambas rieron por el comentario, cuando terminaron se quedaron expectantes, esperando a quien hablaba primero.

-Esto… No te he visto nunca por aquí, supongo que irás un par de cursos menos que yo –le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo. – Aunque aparentas mi edad o …

\- ¡Hermione! –gritó Harry apareciendo de golpe por el pasillo. – Hermione por fin te he encontrado.

Corrió hasta colocarse a su lado.

-Hola Harry, iba a ir a ahora mismo a buscarte. Mira te presento a –se quedó callada al ver que no le había dicho su nombre, cuando giró, vio que ya no estaba- ¿Dónde está?

\- ¿Quién Hermione?

-La chica que estaba aquí conmigo, hemos chocado y me ha ayudado a levantarme. Estábamos hablando de que a qué curso iba. Era alta, con el pelo dorado recogido con una coleta y sus ojos eran… azules creo.

Harry recorrió el pasillo con la mirada, buscando a la tal chica. No encontró a nadie.

-Al menos sabrás a que casa pertenece –Hermione negó con la cabeza- ¿No te has fijado en su ropa? ¿Sabes el color de sus ojos y no se su casa?

-Yo… -Comenzó a recordar- no llevaba uniforme –declaró con el ceño fruncido.

-Estamos a martes, tenemos clase todo el día. Tenía que llevar el uniforme sí o sí.

-Harry –dijo indignada- Sé lo que vi, y esa chica no lo llevaba.

Las miradas de Harry y ella se cruzaron, una batalla por ver quien tenía razón.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y con una sonrisa la cogió de su brazo y la hizo andar.

-Vamos, que es la hora de cenar y tengo mucha hambre.

Draco Malfoy podía ser considerado muchas cosas, pero nunca un estúpido y un cobarde. Odiaba esas dos palabras, pero más odiaba a quien tenía la osadía de decírselas continuamente.

Tiró de la cisterna del váter. Ya era la costumbre, una rutina. Iba, se desahogaba dentro del cubículo pegando golpes a la pared, tiraba de la cadena y se iba como si nada.

Se despidió de Myrtle y salió por la puerta. O esa fue su intención, ya que una persona se interpuso por medio.

-Oh disculpa, pensaba que este era el baño de las chicas.

Draco la miró fijamente, algo en ella le resultaba familiar, tenía un aura que le resultaba curiosa. Y su error fue mirarla a los ojos, quedó enganchado por ellos.

Andy tosió ligeramente, para que le prestara atención. Draco levantó la vista y sin decir nada se apartó para dejarla pasar. Siguió su camino, sin embargo, se giraba de vez en cuando encontrándosela mirándolo fijamente, como si lo estuviera analizando.

Un escalofrió cruzó su columna, algo en él le decía que corriera, que, si seguía así, descubriría su secreto. Parecía un paranoico, era imposible, ella no podía tener ni remota idea de lo que era él y su misión.

Se permitió darle un último vistazo, no llevaba uniforme, no la recordaba de ninguna casa, seguro estaba que era mucho menor que él. Pero su apariencia decía lo contrario.

Le restó importancia enseguida. Esa mocosa no se merecía su atención. Levantó la cabeza con la máxima dignidad que su porte le daba y giró el recoveco sin echar la mirada atrás.

-Draco

Blaise Zabini se le unió, junto a él Crabbe y Goyle.

El cuarteto se dirigió directo al Gran Comedor, donde en unos minutos comenzaría la cena.

-Harry quieres dejar de mirarlo ya, lo va a notar todo el mundo.

\- ¿Y qué hago Hermione? Llevo un par de noches observándolo. No parece el mismo, es como si escondiera algo.

-Hablas como una novia celosa, porque su chico ya no le hace caso y alega que no es el mismo –replicó Hermione centrándose en su compañera de al lado.

-Al final te descubriré pedazo de cabr… -susurró para sí mismo, mientras veía que se sentaba en su mesa.

Dumbledore vio el momento oportuno y se levantó, todos los estudiantes quedaron en silencio y lo observaron.

-Buenas noches, sé que no es lo habitual que llegados a este punto del curso realice muchos discursos durante la cena. Pero creerme cuando digo que hoy es una noche especial. Primero, ante todo, desearos que la cena de hoy sea tan deliciosa como siempre, recordaros que dadas las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos, la puerta de mi despacho, tanto como la del jefe de vuestra casa, estarán abiertas siempre, para cualquier duda, problema o lo que necesitéis.

Draco por un momento creyó ver que Dumbledore le miró al terminar.

-Pero sin más preámbulos, quiero anunciaros la llegada de un nuevo miembro a nuestro colegio. Demos una calurosa bienvenida la señorita Andy Miller, que viene del Colegio Ilvermorny.

Las puertas del gran Comedor se abrieron, dejando lugar a una Andy con paso seguro, ni se inmutó de la cantidad de cabezas que se giraron para verla, ni la cantidad de susurros que iba a dejando a su paso. Los aplausos iban en aumento. Había nacido para eso.

Estrechó la mano del director y se puso a su lado. Miraba a los estudiantes desafiante, buscó primero a Draco, luego al trio dorado. Después de verlos, sonrió.

-Harry –susurró Hermione- es ella, la chica que te dije –la señaló.

-Es preciosa –manifestó embelesado Hary.

Dumbledore se acercó a su oído.

-Ya sabes que tienes que hacer –susurró muy despacito.

Andy asintió levemente.

Había llegado su momento.


End file.
